behind closed doors
by GothicWolfDream
Summary: The storm hawks split up and all of them are in ralson-ships, but when aerrow meets up with piper he know somethings wrong. shes brused and maby abused? rated k  to T has violents, swaring and over all a bit sad-my second ff.plz r&r
1. Chapter 1

Ashia: hey this is my new story, am only going to make about 4 chaps max

Pi: I don't like this story

Ashia: suck it up

Pi: ashia has rights to Amy& Billy but not to us

Billy: on with the story

Aerrow: *grabs hammer and runs after Billy*

Pref:

Its been 4 years and the storm hawks broke up, Finn is married to a hot blond, junko lives with his long term girlfriend and is going to purpose, sorck lives in the mountains and is still a pardoned weirdo, piper is married and but sadly just miss-carried and aerrow&ray (ray is short for raider) is a wonder but still calls his friends-but when he meets up with piper he knows something's off. She's coving up her arms, she's trying to hide a cut over her check, and she won't talk

Aerrows pov-

"Piper?" I had asked her out for a coffee, we meet up every time am on terra improbare, she was married now( which still pisses me off) to some dude called Billy, he was a creep and I didn't see what piper saw in him. He was about my height, dark brown hair, and ugly face and scared the shit out of people.

"Hey..." she sounded like she had been up all night or just hadn't slepted right.

"Sorry about the baby" she had been about 4 months along, its odd how Billy hates kids then when piper preg she just so happens to fall down the stares.

"s'ok…Billy-we didn't want a kid any way" she mumbled out, ok this is not piper. She had planed out every part of her kids life when we where still kids. She had names, shops all of that stuff. Now she didn't want a kid?

We talked for about 15 mins when she said she had to leave but I don't buy it

"Piper what's going on with you, the last 6 times I have tried to meet up with you-you just bail. You're not sad about losing a baby, and you're the girl that wrote her class paper on child birth. No more like a book. You're trying to hide that cut on your face, you're jumpy and you look like you haven't slept in days!" I all most yelled it at her

"Aerrow just leave me alone, why do we even meet up now a day" she was now in full on pissed of piper mode

She stormed out and I ran after her

"Piper I know I messed up but I don't think you under stand what am saying!" why wont she listen

"aerrow I know we could have had something but that's in the past so leave me alone, billys going to worried where I am" she just stormed off

Ok so this is my new story, am taking a little brake from midnight blue.

If u didn't guess piper is getting abused at home, and I kinda hinted to it at the start by the name of the terra- improbare is Latin for abuse

Well am writhing this all today I think


	2. Chapter 2

Aerrow: Billy's dead meat

Ashia: don't worry him doesn't get his happy ending

Amy: let me at' hem

Pi: I better get my happy ending ashia!

Ashia: I do not like abuse and I do not have rights to the storm hawks but have rights to Amy and Billy

* * *

><p>Amy's Pov:<p>

I hadn't seen piper in a wile and I had got a call from a worried aerrow-

_Flashback_

_"Amy it's me, am worried about piper" he was almost crying_

_"Is she ok? Is she hurt again?" piper had been in hospital 7 times in the last 4 months_

_Each time worse_

_"I think billy is abusing her, she has a cut on her check and is-"he got cut of by me_

_"I told her he was no good, she will not listen. All go over and check on her" I had been looking for a reason to put my energy blade threw that mans head since the first time piper was in hospital_

_Flashback in a flashback O.o_

_"Ohh my god piper!" I had taken the day of from work as soon as aerrow had said she was in hospital_

_"What happened!" I was so worried about her_

_"I fell down a few stairs" she mumbled out_

_"Piper you're a clumsy you know that? Now we need to get the vase in the hall fixed" that was when I knew what he was doing._

_End of flashbacks_

* * *

><p>I was now sneaking into piper's house<p>

"What a dump…" I muttered

Most of the stuff was broken and needing fixed

I was testing out my clocking crystal and it seemed to be working

"PIPER GET IN HERE YOU LAZY SLUT!" a man screamed problem billy

Piper walked down the stares and I could see what he had done to her

She was covered in cuts, scrapes, broused and scars. My piper was a this monsters punching bag

"Yes…billy?" she was terrified of him, this was a cyclonic butt kicking girl scared of a

Man….

"I KNOW YOU WENT TO SEE YOUR EX-BOYFREIND, I TOUGHT I SAID NEVER TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE WITH OUT ASKING ME FIRST!" he screamed it in her face then went on

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME ARENT YOU! YOU WHORE" and with that he smacked her about 6 times then kicked her in the gut, she smashed into the floor

* * *

><p>That was it<p>

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER" I ran at him with both blades knocking him flat on the ground. I kicked him and punched him until he had no more blood

I turned around and seen piper passed out on the ground, she had problem taken as many hits as she could handle

I called an ambulance and hid billy in the basement, tied him up and put some food and water just a bit to far away from him , in about ohh a few days ill tell aerrow where he is…

* * *

><p>Ok this was very short about 2 word pages…<p>

So next we get to find out why aerrow and piper split

Ya are kinda evil


	3. Chapter 3

Ashia: hey I have been meaning to update 4 ages but never did soz I goty and manger writers block! I will skip three years on this one

Amy's pov:

It's been three years since I killed Billy, Ye turns out that he lost too much blood cause of me anyway… A lot has happened since the storm hawks has been oflisly split up it means the law on sqarenren members not dating doesn't count **girly squeak**

Aerrow and piper where married last year and Piper gave birth to twins Luke and Poppy, Luke is more like his mum, Blue hair and darker skin then his sister and has aerrows eyes. Poppy is more like aerrow, she has hair like a poppy (hence the name) and green eyes with a hint of blue around the outside. They moved back to terra neverlandis and a lot more has happened. An gate way to another world was found, they are looking for sky knights to go soo guess where mwa is moving to ;)

Poppy and Luke are both staring pre-school in the next few months, piper is a stay at home mum and part time crystal mage.

**AMY OUT**

Ashia: I might make a sequel NOOO TO MUCH IDEAS COMING BYE Peace out


End file.
